militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alan Beaumont
|death_date= |birth_place= Newcastle, New South Wales |death_place= Canberra, Australian Capital Territory |allegiance= Commonwealth of Australia |serviceyears= 1948–1995 |rank= Admiral |branch= Royal Australian Navy |commands= Chief of the Defence Force Vice Chief of the Defence Force |battles= Vietnam War |awards= Companion of the Order of Australia |laterwork= President of the Multiple Sclerosis Society of the ACT }} Admiral Alan Lee Beaumont (24 December 1934 – 21 September 2004) was a senior officer within the Royal Australian Navy, eventually serving as Chief of the Australian Defence Force from 1993 until 1995. Early life Alan Lee Beaumont was born on 24 December 1934 in Newcastle, New South Wales. He was educated at Boolaroo Public School and Newcastle Technical High School.Department of Defence - Biography Military career Beaumont joined the Royal Australian Naval College in 1948, graduating in 1951. He trained with the Royal Navy and Royal Australian Navy before being promoted to Lieutenant in 1956. He completed a Torpedo Anti-Submarine specialist course with the Royal Navy between 1959 and 1960, and later served periods of exchange service with the Royal Navy and United States Navy as a specialist in the field. As a Lieutenant Commander, Beaumont served as Executive Officer on during a seven-month Vietnam War tour in 1969.Vietnam War Nominal Roll He was promoted to Commander for his service in this position, and posted as Officer-in-Charge [[HMAS Watson|HMAS Watson]]. Beaumont commanded in 1962, between 1972 and 1973, and between 1978 and 1979. Staff postings in Canberra followed, including Director of Underwater Weapons, Follow-on Destroyer Project Officer, Director of Naval Plans, Director General Naval Plans and Policy and President of Officers Selection Boards. For his service as Director of Naval Plans, Beaumont was appointed a Member of the Order of Australia in the Australia Day Honours list of 1982.It's an Honour - Member of the Order of Australia Beaumont was appointed Chief of Staff to the Flag Officer Naval Support Command in January 1987, later being promoted to rear admiral in June and assuming the duties of Assistant Chief of Naval Staff (Development). He was appointed to the post of Assistant Chief of the Defence Force (Personnel) on 5 December 1988, and upgraded to an Officer of the Order of Australia in mid-1989.It's an Honour - Officer of the Order of Australia Promoted to vice admiral on 11 September 1989, Beaumont assumed the appointment of Vice Chief of the Defence Force, serving in this position until October 1992. For his distinguished command in this position, Beaumont was upgraded to a Companion of the Order of Australia in the Australia Day Honours List of 1992, becoming the first person to receive three awards in the Order of Australia.It's an Honour - Companion of the Order of Australia He was promoted to admiral on 17 April 1993 and commenced his appointment as Chief of the Defence Force. Admiral Beaumont retired from the Royal Australian Navy on 6 July 1995. Later life Between the years of 2000 and 2003, Beaumont served as President of the Multiple Sclerosis Society of the ACT. Alan Lee Beaumont died on the 21 September 2004, after a long battle with cancer. He is survived by his second wife, Justine, and four children from a previous marriage to Noreen, who had widowed him. Honours and awards References External links *Air Force Newspaper - Funeral for former CDF *The Multiple Sclerosis Society of the ACT - Announcement of Beaumont's death *Official photo Category:1934 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Australian military personnel of the Vietnam War Category:Companions of the Order of Australia Category:People from New South Wales Category:Royal Australian Navy admirals Category:Recipients of the Centenary Medal Category:Chiefs of the Defence Force (Australia) Category:Vice Chiefs of the Defence Force (Australia) Category:Recipients of the National Medal (Australia)